


if i'm on fire, you'll be made of ashes too

by livmoores



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avengers, Alternate Universe - MCU, Angst, F/M, no beta we die like sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmoores/pseuds/livmoores
Summary: The price for the soul stone was simple: a soul for a soul.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	if i'm on fire, you'll be made of ashes too

**Author's Note:**

> look endgame has been out for well over a year, this isn't a spoiler anymore. 
> 
> anyways i just want avengers au's so. this will probably be a collection and last night endgame WRECKED me again and here we are. one day i'll stop writing angst (i wont). also i was not necessarily in the happiest mentality last night so can i blame that? writing to help cope? let's go with that
> 
> first one is sylvgrid because i kept thinking of clint and natasha as the two of them and i am sad. song that got me through writing this is [my tears ricochet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWbDJFtHl3w) by taylor swift.
> 
> **trigger warning:** for general themes that are pretty evident throughout the fire emblem games, death, sacrifice, etc. it's nothing super specific.

Vormir wasn’t supposed to be this beautiful.

Sylvain sat on the rock as he stared out at the vast space. The sky was pink, blue, red and purple and was lit up with two moons. It was a stark contrast to the mountain he was perched on, which was battling a snow storm. It almost made him laugh; it was just like Faerghus. 

“I’m starting to think we mean different people here, Ingrid,” Sylvain said as he stood up from his rock and moved closer to the blonde. 

She was too close to the ledge. The thought caused a lump in his throat. They were at an impasse and knowing Ingrid, she would take control of the situation. He gripped  _ Lance of Ruin  _ harder. One swift slice to her leg and she would be incapacitated. 

“The last five years I’ve been trying to do one thing: bring everyone back.” Ingrid's voice broke as she broke Sylvain’s gaze. “That’s all this has been about.” She refused to let him see her cry in this situation. Her tears would make it more complicated and harder to go forward. 

“Oh, don’t you get all decent in me now.” 

They were a product of war. Their hands were stained with red and it was something they both struggled with. When Edelgard had snapped her fingers and they lost half of all life, they had lost half of their souls, too. As a team, they managed to trudge through the horrors but it still left them with nightmares. The duo had scraped and murdered to survive.

Ingrid scoffed. “What, you think I want to do it?”

She didn’t want to do it. Death scared her. Yet she knew if this was what it took to achieve balance and win the battle, she would do it with no hesitation. Ingrid couldn’t stand the thought of letting Sylvain take that sacrifice. She had lost Glenn to Edelgard; she couldn’t lose Sylvain, too. _Lúin_ lightened under her grasp.

“I’m trying to save your life, you idiot.” 

“What if I don’t want you too?” His tone was harsh and the retort was quick.

Ingrid didn’t flinch. Her eyes shot back up to him and the bile rose in her throat. She couldn’t back down, not now. She took a deep breath as she grabbed Sylvain's hand and pulled him close to her. Was he shaking or was that her? These emotions were overwhelming. It had been five years since she felt anything other than anger.

They didn’t speak. Sylvain cupped her chin and fought the urge to bring her to her knees. It would be so easy and he could run free. He bit his lip hard enough he could taste the metallic of blood. He sighed as the tears broke free. 

“Okay.”

Sylvain closed the distance. Her lips were as soft as he imagined. Everything about this moment was wrong, so wrong, and he couldn’t bring himself to tear away from her tender touch. They had a decade of stolen glances and lingering touches and now a fleeting moment. He couldn’t die not knowing what she tasted like. It was when he heard her sniffling and the wetness against his cheek that he pulled back, keeping his gaze locked on her.

“Okay. You win.” 

He didn’t give her a chance to respond.  _ Lance of Ruin _ lit up as he aimed at her left leg. Ingrid cried out and crumpled to the ground as the blood started gushing out. It wasn’t a superficial wound but it wouldn’t kill her. All he needed was five seconds to incapacitate and the misery would be over. He heard the clatter of her weapon hitting the ground. 

“I’m sorry, I love you.”

Sylvain was running for his life and it wasn’t fast enough. Three seconds and he could jump off the cliff and plunge into the darkness. He had accepted his death when Petra mentioned what had happened with Edelgard and Hubert on Vormir. Edelgard came back. Hubert didn’t. The soul stone needed a soul and it needed to take the thing you loved the most. 

He had walked into Vormir knowing that it was a suicide mission and had accepted it as long as it meant that Ingrid didn’t have to die. A life without Ingrid wasn’t a life worth living.

There was a swoosh at his ear and he yelped out in pain as  _ Lúin _ dug into his shoulder. He stumbled and fell forward, his weapon dropping. Two more seconds and he would have been off the cliff. Instead, Ingrid had taken her weapon to him like he had done moments prior. 

He couldn’t help but smile. 

“You wait until now you tell me you love me?!” 

Ingrid couldn’t bring herself to be mad. Her vision was blurry and the pain in her leg was searing. The anger would fuel her to move faster but it was an emotion she couldn’t comprehended. She wanted to be angry; instead it brought her closure. She was shaking in agony as she stumbled forward towards the ledge. 

“I love you too, you moron. Let me do this.” 

Like Sylvain, she had accepted her fate when they stepped into Vormir. She had expected resistance but not to this degree. Maybe she should have come with Felix. No, Felix would have fought dirtier than Sylvain and would have jumped as soon as it clicked. Dimitri? Not a chance. She couldn’t tear him away from the one piece of sanity he had. She ran through most of the people fighting Edelgard and there wasn’t a single one she wanted to do this mission with.

It all ended badly. 

If Dimitri had known and Petra has spoken up before they left, maybe this could have been avoided. Maybe it wouldn’t have been the two of them. Her stomach knotted at the thought; it didn’t matter who did it. Someone had to die in order to reverse what Edelgard had done. Part of being a soldier, an  _ Avenger _ , was making a sacrifice for the greater good. The universe needed it in order to right the wrongs of the crest stones and restore balance. 

Ingrid fumbled as she tried to jump; her leg was in too much pain. It gave Sylvain a chance to reach out and grab her hand. He was on the ledge, supported by the weight of his weapon on his legs, and he was gripping her hand for dear life. Everything was happening so quickly and his heart was pounding in his chest.

“Damn you.”

His resolve broke and the tears followed freely. Ingrid was trying to loosen his grasp and he held on tighter. Her hands were becoming sweaty. How much longer could he support her? The pain was clouding his vision. 

“Let me go,” Ingrid pleaded, her voice soft. 

“No.” More tears. He shook his head. “Please. No.” His arm was going numb and the blood from his shoulder was starting to drip on Ingrid's face. If the situation was different, he would have laughed and made a joke.

Ingrid dug her nails into his skin. She was trying to break free but almost laughed at how strong he was. He was too damn stubborn for his own good. She sniffled again and wriggled her hand. Sylvain wasn’t breaking. Ingrid raised her good leg to the cliff and fought the urge to cry out in agony. She could work through the pain. The blonde had to remind herself that this injury was nothing compared to the emotional toll her body had taken over the past five years. 

“It’s okay.”

She pressed down on the cliff and broke free from Sylvain' s iron clad grasp. 

A blood curdling scream escaped his lips as he watched her fall. He couldn’t move and wasn’t sure if he wanted to. Would looking away make him weak? No, looking away would have reminded him that it should have been him. Looking away would allow him to close his eyes and imagine a world where he was the one free-falling to his death, not Ingrid. Looking away would leave him angry and he couldn’t be angry at Ingrid.

_ “I’m so sorry.” _

The vomit finally left his stomach as he heard the thud of Ingrid's body hitting the ground below.

* * *

“Sylvain. Where’s Ingrid?” 

Dimitri’s voice was the one to break through. Feeling nauseous, he looked to his friend and said nothing. Someone punched something (probably Felix) and screamed fuck. Sylvain held up the gold stone and shoved it into Dimitri's outstretched hand. He didn’t need to say more; realization was dawning on the rest of the team. 

“I hope her death was fucking worth it.” 


End file.
